


There's A First Time For Everything

by Misiiio_x



Category: Bruh I'm not about to tag every fucking group so just read it would you, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: just read it ya weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: It's  Short fluff which isn't singular to a certain person read it and imagine whoever you want in the other person's place.(If you're from the exp crackheads gc on twitter y'all know who I imagined when writing this lmao)





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a huge crush on this guy so I wrote a fluff with no names just pronouns so as I said use some imagination kiddos :) Also there's minimal editing so if there's a typo I don't really give a shit this a one shot don't drag me k? thanks

I felt the warmth of him next to me, the singular warmth which had been chipping away at my ability to not be completely and utterly infatuated with him. We stared at each other, in any other situation his piercing stare would’ve left me shy yet, I was in fact breathless instead, being observed like the way he was, was making butterflies flutter throughout my body, and a shiver run down my spine. Something about this situation felt surreal, holding his nimble hand, finally being able to run yours through his silk-like hair, being close. He reached out and I immediately took the invitation shuffling into him and burying my face in the crook of his neck, you felt him shaking and a light chuckle escaped from his mouth, I could feel his every breath and movement. “You know your breath is tickling me?” He pulled away from the embrace and looked into my eyes and smiled. My heart definitely skipped a beat, I almost didn’t want to let go in case this was all a cruel daydream. “Oh sorry, I can stop-” He shook his head quickly and yanked you back into the embrace. “No I-I just thought you were cute for holding me like this its fine.”

His statement certainly threw me off guard. I mean he was the quiet brooding type not usually so forward, my heart jumped out of my chest I was trying desperately to hide the fact that I had been washed over with a light shade of pink. I mumbled an uncertain response and closed my eyes, inhaling his usual almost sweet smell. “What did you say?” He didn’t pull back this time just softly spoke into the quiet and dark room. I squeezed him a little and shook my head into his chest. “You’re making me nervous, why is your heart beating so fast?” I held my breath I hadn’t realised how much I loved this in all of its simplicity, I could feel his however beating just as much through his shirt. “Oh shut up, your heart is going crazy now too!”

I pulled away and laid on my side, his eyes had changed slightly they weren’t as soft as they were before he was devouring me in his head I could tell. He didn’t say another word and looked at me as if he was carefully contemplating his next actions, he reached out his hand and touched my face, letting his fingers trail my face and body lightly, I sighed into his touch which despite barely ghosting my skin had left it burning. “You have absolutely no idea what you do to me…” He looked back into my eyes after finishing his escapade with his fingers. I chuckled this time, his words were always like cupids arrows to my heart, he didn’t know what he did to me either. “What’s that supposed to mea-”

He moved quickly, pushing me down to the bed he was left staring down and I was left startled and confused. He was suddenly so hesitant with his actions; you weren’t completely sure how to react. “I’m so in love with you it hurts my heart to look at you, I’ve never liked anyone this much before it’s pretty scary, to be honest…” He whispered his confession with a bowed head and I lay unmoving and surprised, I knew however that this must’ve been hard for him to say so I lifted his chin and pulled him down to kiss me, sparks indefinitely flew.

This was our first kiss; it was happening in the perfect situation and was timed down to perfection. We barely moved but he shifted putting more of his weight on my body and holding the back of my head, his lips, omg his lips were something else. I can’t quite describe it but his lips were so soft yet hard he tasted like what he smelled like, sweet and soft. He lifted away and looked down at me red and breathless. “You should’ve done that-“ I didn’t bother letting him finish and pulled him back down again and held his face his time.

If it was possible to kiss someone for an eternity I would want to with him, this sensation, this feeling can’t be compared to anything I’ve ever felt. He pulled away again and smiled not making eye contact but smiling from cheek to cheek. “Look at me, please,” I said these words softly and sat up him doing the same. “I’m so in love with you too.” He raised his eyes and sat baffled he reached out and grabbed me into a hug holding tightly, almost like his life depended on it. “Say it again,” I said it over and over he needed to know that whatever he was feeling was the same for me I loved him it made my heat jump out of its place when he smiled, laughed and looked and for when he kissed, well that’s another feeling all on its own.

Every emotion which had been trying to force its way out was spilling from my mouth I told him all I was feeling, I whispered them hoping that they would be engrained in his head even though I knew they would be, after I finished he unhooked himself to see tears billowing down my cheeks. He understood immediately and gestured to lie down again, I did so and so did he this time encasing me in his arms while I cried tears which held such meaning. “It’s alright, cry all you want, I’ll be right by your side every step of the way, and you’ll be there for me...” I sighed and soon enough I had fallen asleep in the arms of the love of my life. As I slept soundly he didn’t join me but instead rose to look out of his chipped white painted window and rested his elbows on the window sill. Opening it carefully he breathed in the smell of damp after heavy rain and looked onto the night life, of the city town. His eyes manoeuvred across the streets completely besotted by the garish flashing lights of clubs and small businesses. The comforting feeling of lying in a peaceful moment with a woman he loved, when an orchestra of discord was merely metres below was fascinating him. His eyes remained fixated on the night sky, he never moved just stared at the black sky which had never seemed to reveal its stars or moon to him; he didn’t mind though as the beauty he was seeking in the sky was sleeping next to him.

Soft morning light streamed in through the ajar window lighting up his room in arbitrary places, spotlighting his evident neglect to look after his apartment, his curtains were canvases to the morning sun as they billowed in time with the calming morning zephyr. The city remained almost lifeless and quiet only being disturbed and awoken with distant entrancing echoes of birds. His heavy eyelids batted open as the early rays illuminated our body’s through his white sheets. He sat up on his arm and looked at you, and what a sight it was, he almost didn’t believe he’d get to wake up to this every morning. He leaned and kissed my cheek and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and soon enough I woke up to see someone I didn’t even think I’d have a week ago. He leaned into my ear again, “Yesterday, when you kissed me first...I loved it so much-” I looked at him mortified and covered my face with his porcelain sheets. “I can’t believe I actually did that!” I groaned out at my sudden minute of spontaneity haunting my mind yet again, not saying I didn’t enjoy it, however. “No, you taking charge, it's actually superhot…” He looked at me with a serious look n his face, I felt bad for spluttering into a laugh but he wasn’t good at being serious. “Stop making that face, my sides hurt from laughing!” I clutched my stomach after he continued to make different faces and suddenly he was on top of me again, pinning me arms to the bed. “Today I get to kiss your first.” He kissed my head, nose, cupids bow cheeks and eyes before he stopped because I was giggling like a mad woman. “Shhh I’m at the main attraction now!” He stopped inches from my face and looked me in the eyes licking his lips, my eyes half closed already anticipating, his breath against my face was warm and uneven but he didn’t move. “You know what I’m just going to wait till you kiss me first, I prefer it!”


End file.
